A Past, Reawakened
by Josie Danger
Summary: A new student arrives at Presley's school. She's connected to him by the past, and she's slowly remembering...
1. Her Arrival

   
  
Disclaimer: I solely own Lila/Istra the rest of the character are true copyrights to the creators of the Mummies Alive series. I do not intend on making money off of my fiction, so pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee don't sue. I'm just borrowing them for awhile ^.^'  
  
1 A Past, Reawakened  
  
1.1 By: Josie Danger  
  
*~ ~*= Dreams  
  
( ) = Notes  
  
The dreams had been happening for two years, or further. Lila was no longer sure of the time, as it slipped away at night. Almost always the same dream, with always the same theme..  
  
*~Istra found she was barefoot, but warm. Her hair much longer, her skin rough, exposed to the sun. She could feel the tears burn down her face. She did not care; no one cared if she wept. Sand coated her. There was nothing that could be done. She was to be sold. Sold. She fell to her knees and wondered what true fate had in store. Shadows covered her body, she was not alone. Never alone, not anymore..~*  
  
Lila stirred in her sleep. Her blond hair messy and tangled as she turned from side to side. Little whimpers escaped her lips. Reality was no longer present in her mind. She must remember..  
  
*~The shadows cruelly shoved her down then dragged her up by her hair. They barked out orders to stand in line and wait for the fate they had brought on themselves. A foreigner in a foreign barbarous world. Gods. What had she done to deserve this fate? Istra stood in line, shaking as people passed her, breathing a sigh of relief as they did. But one shadow stopped in front of her. She looked up. A very skinny, tight boned woman stood in front of her. Taking Istra's face in her hands, the woman turned it from side to side. Then ordered her to turn around. Lila did so, but was surprised she did not fall from the effort.  
  
"How much?" The woman spoke to the soldiers.  
  
Looking her over a guard spoke evenly. "One hundred gold pieces"  
  
"That is too much for a slave like her." The women tapped her foot, "I offer sixty-three gold pieces. No more no less. I'm sure I'll be the only one willing to even pay that much for this slave."  
  
Istra sighed. Slave, that's all she was now. A simple servant.  
  
The guard grumbled. "Very well. Sixty-three gold pieces. Take her. She is your responsibility."  
  
The exchange took place. He handed papers while the woman filed out coins. She was not the only slave the woman had bought. Two more slaves accompanied her.  
  
Istra looked around. She was the only one. A true foreigner. The other slaves all were dark skinned, dark haired, and many dark eyed. But she, she was fair skinned, light haired, and..green eyed..~*  
  
The alarm sounded cruel as it went off. Lila rolled over and slammed her fist into the button to silence the noise, even for a bit. Rubbing her eyes she tried to recall what she dreamed about. Vague images flash through her head as she wiped sweat from her brow. The images, the dreams, had been coming more vivid in detail. She felt like crying. She felt so alone, and she didn't know why.  
  
A knock sounded on her door. It creaked ever so slightly as it opened to revel her aunt ready for the day. "Lila, now you don't want to be late. It's your first day at a new school."  
  
Lila yawned and rolled off the bed. "Do I really need to go to school today? Can I have one more day of peace before I start at the new school, please?"  
  
"You know that Paul wouldn't like that. Just try your best, and be strong. That's what counts."  
  
Lila sighed. Of course aunt Sue was right. She always was. She was glad that she lived with her aunt Sue and uncle Paul after her parents had died. The car wreck ruined her life, devastated the person she thought she was. For over a month she withdrew from all things around her. She wouldn't go outside and she rarely ate and when she did eat she was mostly forced. She had wanted to die. Then it started. The dreams, the coyly surreal dreams. Her life took on a meaning, and as she was told she must move, she did so with confidence and did not ask many questions.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll get up."  
  
Sue looked over at her with softened eyes. "I'm glad. I'm taking you to school since Paul already left for work. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Lila shook her head and scampered to the bathroom. "I'll be out in 15 minutes. Can you make my lunch today? I don't feel like trying out new food before I know what it is."  
  
Lila could hear her aunt chuckle softly. "Of course. Of course."  
  
~*~*~  
  
So this was the school that everyone thought was so cool. Lila sighed. It wasn't as grand as her aunt and uncle made it out to be. Sure, it looked big, and probably was. That also posed the problem. Getting to class on time, when she had no idea where to go. Berkley Junior High, located in San Francisco, California. She looked at her neatly blue printed schedule as the first bell rang to start the day. People passed her in the hall, bumping into her to try and get to class. She didn't try to ask for directions. She felt she was strong enough to do it herself. She walked from hall to hall trying to find the room T-215. It posed a problem. Finally she looked around and found a group of girls lounging around the floor with backpacks open, and papers in disarray.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know how to get to room T-215?" Lila held out her schedule to the group.  
  
The group stared at her. "It's to the left two rows and up the stairs. Sixth door on the right."  
  
Lila sighed in relief. "Thanks." She started to say something more, but the group already turned away from her. Besides she needed to get to class.  
  
Lila slowed down as she reached the door, she realized she was late. She knocked softly and to her surprise the door swung open.  
  
"Well, well, well. Another LATE student. May I ask why you even bothered to come? If you plan to waste my time, I don't want you here." The old woman looked down at Lila. Shaking a ruler in her face.  
  
"Um, I.. I'm a new student.. I transferred here just yesterday. I haven't memorized my schedule or the halls. I had to ask for directs.. I'm.. I'm sorry."  
  
The woman pierced her with a firm look. "Let me see your schedule." The woman said, extending a bony hand.  
  
Lila handed over her schedule nervously.  
  
The grumpy teacher looked at it and nodded. "Very well. You may sit in row three desk number six. I expect you will be here on time tomorrow, are we clear?" The woman gave Lila another sharp look that left no room for argument.  
  
Lila just nodded and looked around the room. Students stared at her, some smiled, some whispered, and some completely ignored her. She felt so alone.  
  
Scanning the room quickly she found her seat and slipped into it. She didn't want to make a fool of herself any more than what the teacher had already done. She opened her bag to grab out a sheet of paper and pencil.  
  
"As I was saying before.." the old woman cleared her throat "the fundamentals of Science are symbolic and essential to everyday LIFE." She tapped the ruler against the white board and continued to speak. "Can anyone tell me WHY science is essential for life?"  
  
Hands shot up as Lila ignored the teacher, taking her time writing down the notes that were on the board.  
  
The woman looked down at the attendance schedule and read off Lila's name. Lila looked up from what she was doing.  
  
"Yes?" Lila asked, as she was concerned about what she was suppose to be writing down.  
  
"Please enlighten the class and myself with why science is important in life." The old woman smirk, she felt she had the right to ask since Lila was late to class.  
  
Lila sighed and put down her pencil. "Because.." Lila started "Everything in life can be considered science." With this the teacher looked at her approvingly. "Consider this pencil for example, it is made from wood and graphite, which are common compounds that are made from single elements. You use it to write on paper, which again, is a processed piece of wood, which is a compound, made from the elements that come from the periodic table. Everywhere you look, there is science." Lila stated in a matter of fact way. All the students just stared at her and the teacher seemed surprised by her response.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat again. "What a wonderful answer. You are quite correct my dear. I expect to learn more of what you have to offer to the this class later on."  
  
Lila just shrugged and picked up her pencil to begin writing again. A note was placed on her desk during that moment. She looked around and saw that a girl smiled, nodded, and indicated to open it. Lila smiled a bit and unwrapped the note.  
  
(Hi! That was a nice speech you gave to Mrs. Pendergrass. She can be mean, but don't let that phase you. Anyway, my name's Elaine Setter and it's nice to meet you. Would you like to have lunch together, so I can pick you mind? I'd also like to try and be friends if that's alright with you.)  
  
Lila took up a pencil and began writing. (Pick my mind? Hmm, odd, but I guess a lot of things are going to be a little strange around here. Anyway, sure, I wouldn't mind eating lunch with you. Thanks for offering.) Lila sighed it and put a little character face next to her writing. She handed it to the person that put it on her desk and left it up to the rest of the class to hand it back.  
  
The bell rang and everyone shuffled out as Lila started to exit the room Elaine ran up to her and formally introduced herself. "Hi, I'm the one that sent the note. It's great to see new students at our school. I'm Elaine Setter." She switched her binder to the other hand and extended her hand.  
  
Lila shook the girl's hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Yeah, I can tell this school is going to be interesting."  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine as long as you stick with me. I know my way around this school front to back. You kind of have to be when you're the president of the school newspaper."  
  
Lila raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, I'll see you later I still need to find my next class."  
  
"Alright, see you during lunch."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  Please any comments, corrections, and criticism are really appreciated.  I hope you like the story so far; it's an idea that has been turning in my head for a LONG time now.  If you want to learn more about this just go to the Mummies Alive section on my website: http://www.oddworldz.com/josiedanger/mummiesalive.html 


	2. Taking the Time

Disclaimer: I solely own Lila/Istra the rest of the character are true copyrights to the creators of the Mummies Alive series. I do not intend on making money off of my fiction, so pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee don't sue. I'm just borrowing them for awhile ^.^'  
  
1 A Past, Reawakened  
  
1.1 By: Josie Danger  
  
1.2 *~ ~* = Dreams  
  
1.3 ( ) = Notes  
  
Lila calmly walked to her new locker and for the fourth time that day tried out the combination. Luckily, this time it opened on the first try. She never knew four classes in a row could be so hard. She heard her tummy growl, she grumbled. She'd been late to all but one of her classes because she thought she knew where to go and her locker jamming virtually every time didn't help either. Science, Math, English, and Geography. Not a bad combination, just tiring. Her math teacher didn't seem all that mad at her when she walked in late. Given, he was a bit senile and didn't notice too much going on around him. Not to mention he was oblivious to everything around him as he gave his speech. He didn't even take the time out to give her a seat, but that didn't matter.  
  
Lila's focus shattered as her tummy growled again. She grabbed her lunch and headed for the cafeteria or "social center" as the staff has taken to name it. She scanned the area and started to head for a far left table when someone bumped into her.  
  
"Excuse you!" A rather chubby, punkish boy shouted in Lila's face.  
  
Lila looked at him. "Excuse yourself." Lila curtly replied and tried to move on.  
  
The boy grabbed onto Lila's backpack. "Hey little girl, you better watch that mouth."  
  
Lila slowly looked over her shoulder. "And if I don't?" She said coldly.  
  
"Then we might just have to rough you up a bit." The bully chuckled and looked over to, what Lila assumed, was his partner in crime. She wasn't impressed. The boy was skinny and had a pinkish-purple mow hawk that looked utterly ridiculous.  
  
"Please let go of my backpack." Lila gritted out as she wavered from side to side to try and get him to let go.  
  
"Not until you say you're sorry little dweeb." He chuckled again and tightened his hold.  
  
Lila simply sighed and shrugged. "Alright, I'm sorry I bumped into you. Happy?" She didn't look back as she said it.  
  
The grip on her backpack drop and she started to move forward. "Just a little hint girly, don't mess with me again, I might do something a little more drastic to keep you in line." He was probably punching his buddy's shoulder as she continued to walk. People here were so strange.  
  
"Lila!" Someone shouted over to her. Elaine frantically waved her hands in the air trying to get Lila's attention.  
  
Lila smiled slightly and started over to the table. She sat down in the chair closest to the window. "How are you?" Lila asked.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm just fine! I can't believe you did that!" Elaine uttered breathlessly.  
  
"Did what?" Lila asked worried.  
  
"You stood up to the bullies of our school. Tiny and Chuck are classified to stay clear of." Elaine babbled.  
  
"They didn't look all that dangerous to me." Lila said as she pulled out the sandwich Sue had made for her. Pastrami, her favorite.  
  
"Not that dangerous!? They steal kids lunch money all the time and have a schedule to beat kids after school." Elaine gestured with her hands the wring of neck motion. "You could have been hurt!"  
  
Lila sighed and put down her sandwich. "No, I know how to talk to jerks like them, sadly. I can get by if they don't listen." Lila leaned back into the chair.  
  
Elaine shoved french-fries into her mouth. "How come you didn't get caf food?"  
  
"Didn't want to die my first day I guess." Lila smiled and started to eat her sandwich again. "Besides, my aunt makes killer sandwiches. I couldn't pass up my delicious meal for something that comes out of a deep fat fryer every thirty seconds."  
  
Elaine laughed at that. "And carrot sticks, juice, and a sandwich is better." She took another handful of french-fries "Than this!?" She held out a burger that was dripping oil down the side of it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're crazy. But that's what makes this interesting. Why'd you move here? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"I don't mind. My uncle got a job offer from a company called N.E.W., he's apparently pretty high up in their branches." Lila started to much on her carrot sticks.  
  
"I don't know how you can eat though things." Elaine grumbled. "But that sounds pretty exciting. I mean that your uncle has that job. But, why are you staying with your.. Oh! Never mind, I think I know.." Elaine skirted the issue thinking she was hurting Lila's feelings.  
  
"Don't worry. My parents have been dead for over two years now. I don't mind talking about it. It was a car accident." Lila sighed and started to tap her fingers on the table. "I was suppose to be with them, but I stayed behind for a sleepover. The next morning I got a call. They were dead." Lila stopped her momentary drumming and looked at Elaine. "But, I'm all better now." Lila plastered a fake smile on and whistled.  
  
"It's okay to cry." Elaine softly placed a hand on Lila's shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"I've done enough of that. I'm okay really!" Lila clapped her hands over her juice box. Taking the straw off she slowly sipped her drink.  
  
"If you say so." Elaine sighed deciding not to push the issue any further.  
  
The rest of lunch was talk of little things. Where they lived, in what neighborhood, and what their phone numbers were. The bell rang as they finished cleaning up.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Elaine called over her shoulder.  
  
"Alright, talk with you later." Lila waved to Elaine as they exited the social center.  
  
Lila was walking to her next class, PE, when her name was read over the call list for the main office. She perked up wondering why she was called. She slowly walked over the office and saw her aunt was there with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Illia!" Sue gushed over her niece as she used Lila's nickname.  
  
"Aunt Sue?" Lila asked puzzled. "What are you.."  
  
She was cut short as Sue grabbed her hands. "I felt bad for this morning, and I'm going to let you have the rest of the day off." Sue smiled brightly.  
  
Lila smiled back but couldn't believe her aunt had actually said that. "You're.. letting me have the rest of the day off?"  
  
"Yes." Sue beamed brightly. It scared Lila a little.  
  
"Okay, but what is there to do.. In this city anyway?" Lila questioned uneasily.  
  
"There's lots to do, or so I've read! We could see the bridge together! Or go the San Francisco Museum of History." Sue clasped Lila's hands in her own. "I want you to feel comfortable. I want you to like where we are living now. So a little site seeing won't hurt, will it?"  
  
Lila smiled. "I'd love to see the museum. if that's okay?"  
  
"It's wonderful!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
They pulled up to the curb of the museum as the wind started to pick up. Lila got out of the car and started to head for the entrance as Sue tried to find a place to park. The doors slowly opened and Lila walked inside. It amazed her how big a building could be when she was so use to the minor museums back home. No, that's not right, home no longer was there, it was here in San Francisco and she needed to get use to the idea.  
  
Lila started to shake off the cold that had seeped through her clothing, as she had stood too long outside. She looked around and something caught her eye. A light of some sort was seeping though a closed doorway. Lila placed her hands and pushed. The glow engulfed her for a moment, but soon she stood in a well-lit room staring at the universe in all its glory.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind her, one she did not recognize.  
  
"Wha.." Lila spun around, startled by a woman dressed formally. Lila observed the woman with a quick glance. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a nametag. Amanda Carnarvon. "Oh, sorry." Lila began to apologize to her. "I was a bit startled about.."  
  
Amanda held up her hand. Smiling warmly. "No, no, it's okay. I understand I did come up from behind you.. I'm sorry I startled you." She gestured for Lila to keep moving forward. "This section of the museum just recently opened yesterday, I'm a bit surprised as very little people are here today.." She held out a pamphlet to Lila.  
  
"Thanks." Lila accepted the pamphlet and began to read.  
  
"Illia!" Lila looked over to find her aunt running toward her. Lila smiled and waved. Sue rushed over to her.  
  
Amanda handed Sue a pamphlet. "Welcome to the San Francisco's Museum of History. If you would like a tour of the museum I would be happy to give one to you."  
  
Lila wasn't paying attention to Amanda; she was too busy looking around her as she stood next to Pluto. The artwork put into the room amazed her. Never had she thought one room could carry so much. She walked around dazed by what she would believe as a carefully crafted replica of the galaxy. Her imagination ran away with her then..  
  
*~She stood up from the task that had her creating balls of clay and stared down at her work. Each ball was shaped according to how she felt during her trials. The trials had been hard but worthwhile. She had been careful to craft one each with a character of its own. Lila/Istra slowly cupped her hands together and blew gently on the clay. The balls slowly started to grow and shape into themselves. Into the universe as it was soon to be called..~*  
  
"Illia?" Lila snapped out of her trance and stared around the room again as her aunt seemed worried over her.  
  
"Yes?" Lila calmly replied. She knew she would come back here and sketch until her hand was tired. To create the universe, and the galaxy's fitting into her hand.  
  
"Mrs. Carnarvon has been kind enough to give us a tour of the Museum." Sue grabbed Lila's hand and started to walk out of the room.  
  
Lila looked at the room reluctantly as it got smaller until it was out of view entirely. Lila turned her attention to what lye ahead of her than. All around lay pieces of artifacts from different cultures, different races, and different worlds. She couldn't believe her eyes as she was lead through the past, present, and what could be determined to be the future. The pace slowly came to a stop and Lila stared around her as she entered a large room filled with Egyptian artifacts.  
  
"And this is the room I take the most pride in." Mrs. Carnarvon stated. "I spend many a helpless hours fixing this room just right. It was a tragedy that we lost five mummies in the process though." Amanda sighed and clasped her hand behind her back.  
  
"Lost?" Sue asked surprised.  
  
"We don't know what happened to them. They were here and then.." Mrs. Carnarvon shrugged. "Something happened to them. Four human mummies and a sacred cat, gone." Amanda led them to an enclosed section of the room. "This is where they would have been stored."  
  
Lila was amazed at what she saw. The walls were line decoratively with Egyptian paintings and sarcophagi. Lila placed her hand on one of the sarcophagi and sighed. Something about this seemed so familiar to her, she just couldn't place it.  
  
"How long has this part of the room been up?" Lila asked as she looked around the room. She spotted a painting and images flashed through her mind.  
  
*~ "Oh, that lovely Istra. Purely inspirational the way you depicted the desert and the pyramids. You're as good as your word and more." Her mother placed a kind hand on Istra's shoulder. "I will have to send this to the palace, and see what we can trade for it."  
  
Istra sighed happily. She had been pleased with her work and was happy to find mother happy with her as well.. ..  
  
Shadows befell Istra. Darkness. No way out. Istra screamed, but nothing came out. There was noise around her, something was moving. She placed her hands over her ears; things would be all right, she repeated over and over to herself. Then a light, a single light, came into view..~*  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Illia?"  
  
Lila snapped out of her trance. Something about the painting.. A part of it seemed so familiar to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm alright." She stated as she walked up to the painting. "This isn't like the other paintings in the room." Lila stared at it carefully.  
  
"Actually, no." Mrs. Carnarvon stated. "It seems to have been painted with a different style, but defiantly depicts Egypt in all its wonderment." She seemed puzzled. "How did you know?"  
  
Lila shook her head. "I just had this feeling that it was out of place here. I don't know why."  
  
"You have a good eye for that sort of thing Illia." Sue walked up behind her niece and patted her on the back. "Shall we go?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  Please any comments, corrections, and criticism are really appreciated.  I hope you like the story so far; it's an idea that has been turning in my head for a LONG time now.  If you want to learn more about this just go to the Mummies Alive section on my website: http://www.oddworldz.com/josiedanger/mummiesalive.html 


End file.
